Death Always Comes Back
by Rain Dropz Of Poison
Summary: Yep Third story, but this on will be better. I promise.Read if you don't mind OC's, if you do then don't bother looking at it.
1. Chapter 1

Hanashi's :

I rubbed the disk on the turntables, and smiled out at the crowd of candy people. I saw a pair of bunny ears, come bouncing up to the stage, and a cat in tow. "Hey Hana how's it goin"? I smiled and leaned over, "Pretty good, do you like the techno"? Fionna bounced up and down fist pumping in the air, "Keep it up! Totally Mathematical"! I stared playing the techno to Killer Lady, until a pink prince came up to my booth, "If you want you can take a break, Marshall will cover for you". A tall boy who was about my age, "Yeah or we could just work together". I smiled and looked at Marshall and smiled, "Are you familiar with a band called Black Veil Brides"? He smirked and I stepped out from behind the turntables with a dark purple scythe, with guitar strings on it.

"Fi weren't we great"! I jumped excitedly and watched all of the sweet candy people leave, "It was awesome, and Marshall the way you shredded the strings was amazing"! I smiled and gave her I high five, "So Hana are you coming over to help with our quests tomorrow"? I nodded and smiled, "Well I have to go home now, and I hope Kris didn't eat everything. I'll see you tomorrow". I waved and once I had gotten to the door, Marshall was floating above me, "Hey we should hang sometime". I nodded and he continued to follow me to the woods, "Is it ok if I come with you my house is this way". I shook my head again and started to float with him, "Woah you can fly too? Just what are you"? I smiled and twirled, "I'm just a special type of person". He chuckled, "No really who are you"? I felt my mind race and I smiled, "I'm Hana! Who else would I be"? I had to lie, if anyone but Gumball, and Kris knew who I was the people around me would be terrified. I turned right, and turned around, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow if you're with Fi"? He flashed a rock on sign, "Totally"! I smiled and floated down my path.

I came to an empty field and went to a patch of grass that was a sickly yellow color, and picked it up, like a board. A set of stairs led down into my underground home. I flipped on the light switch and the room an illuminated with dim colored lights. I went into my little kitchen and pulled out some pasta, and went into the living room again and sat on the big black couch. I looked over and saw my favorite vampire staring at me, "What now Kris"? She laughed and put a hand on my shoulder, "I saw him he's cute you know"? I choked on my food and gazed at her in astonishment, "Are you stalking me now? And who said I liked Marshall"? "Oh so you know his name already"? I blushed and shoved a fork full of pasta into my mouth; "You know I don't understand why you eat human food when it doesn't even satisfy you". I sighed exasperatedly, "Kris I told you I have to, or people will think I'm not human". She chortled, "Like that little floating stunt wasn't enough"? I gawked at her in accusation, "You are following me everywhere aren't you"! She shrugged her shoulders, "Well he is my king". I coughed again, and stared at her, "Seriously, 'cause we both just shared the stage at the Gumball Ball"? She raised her eyebrows and stood up, "I'm going out to feed, see you later". I waved and she went up the stairs out into the night.

That night I was restless, noise kept waking me up no matter what it was! After a few hours of staring at the ceiling with my eyes wide open I decided to get up and shower. The steam rolled out as I ran the hot water and undressed. I felt like a new person as I scrubbed the sweat off of me from dancing last night. I wrapped a towel around myself and walked into my room, and threw on a loose black and purple plaid button up shirt with a pair of gray skinny jeans. I walked out and looked at the clock and it said, "Nine thirty! I have to hurry"! I quickly dried my hair and straightened my short bob, and pulled my bangs forward, so they covered my forehead. I grabbed my guitar and strapped it across my chest. I went up the stairs and into the sunlight.

"Fi I'm here"! The door opened and out popped my favorite blonde, "Hana! You made it, come on we have to help save princes"! I smiled and raised an eyebrow, "Who's the damsel today"? She frowned, "Marshall Lee was stolen by the Ice Queen". I felt the anger bubble in side when she told me this, which confused me. Why did I feel so strong for Marshall when we only talked for maybe twenty minuets? "We need to go then! Let's save Marshall"! She jumped and Cake expanded, "Come on Babies"! I smiled and the large cat bounded across the field. I squinted into the distance and saw the peaks of the Ice Mountains; she was going to pay for this! We came up to the entrance and crept into the frigid home, unannounced. "I wonder how soft you really are"? I stopped, "Lady get away from me! I want out"! I didn't look back at Fionna and lunged at the hideous hag, "Ahh! Get off of me"! I straddled her hips and grasped her throat tightly, "You aren't the only royalty in this town, so I suggest you let me and my friends go".

"You're scary when you do that". I smiled at Marshall, "Oh so now I'm scary? I thought I was interesting at first"? I smiled and leaned on my guitar, "No it's just you're, just you! And it's awesome"! I blushed and refused, "No I'm just Hana and I will always be Hana". I smiled and walked in the forest with Cake on my back, "Hey I have a question, when you attacked Ice Queen, you said she wasn't the only queen there. What were you talking about"? I turned to look at Cake now in my shirt pocket, "I didn't say that. Cake you need your hearing checked". She squinted at me in curiosity, "Hey Fionna do you want to go get some power rings"? Her smile glowed, and her eyes sparkled, "Would I"! Marshall smirked, "Sorry I have to jet, I need to go see my mom". I waved as he flew away and I continued down the path to the wizards market.

"Woah this one is so cool, it shoots fire"! I smiled and put one on, "Mine projects a dark skull"? She looked at me funny, I quickly ripped the ring off and smiled, it's becoming harder to hide my past! She pushed her blonde locks out of her face and grabbed my hand, "Let's go visit Gumball, I'm sure he needs something done in the castle, he's always busy"! I smiled and ran with her to Cake, "You know what I think I'm going to fly there". I watched her little mind explode trying to process what I just said, "You can fly, or float"! I jumped up and stayed in air, "Let's go". I went forward and smiled as the winds brushed my pale skin. I saw the castle and sped up a little bit, but I forgot how to stop! I hurdled through an open window, and crashed into the bed in the room. "Are you ok Hana"? I crawled off of the silk pink sheets and tumbled to the floor, "Yep! Never better". I rubbed my head and stood up to Find Gumball.

"Hello Hana how are you doing"? Fi and Cake were out in the gardens playing with the sugar dragon flowers, "I'm good but I think I'm slipping on my guard". The Candy Prince frowned, "People know who you are"? "No not yet, but people are starting to quickly". I looked at the ground and sighed, "I started floating all of a sudden in Fionna's eyes, and Cake is catching on". He nodded and looked at me, "Well tell them". I snapped my gaze to him and glared, "Dude they won't understand"! "Yes they will. I understand, and I know Fionna is the most kind and accepting person in the country". I leaned on the railing and thought, "What about Marshall, all of his kind hate me, but Kris". I put my hand on my cheek and whispered, "I've been watching over him for three years, I don't want him to hate who's protecting him". I felt a tear lump on the corner of my eye, but I brushed it off quickly, "Trust me Hana he will understand". I sighed and hugged him, "Thanks for helping me, but I have to go meet Kris I have work tonight. Tell Fi I had to leave". He nodded and I released the embrace, "You know for Death's daughter, you're pretty soft, like a gummy".

I pulled out my scythe and went to Kris's favorite place, the graveyard. "You're late". I poked her with the butt of the staff, and she chuckled, "Let's go help dad". We wandered until an old scroll in my pocket glowed, "Oh we gotta hit"! The vampire was so enthusiastic when I had to work, "Snicker doodle". I deadpanned the name, "Let's go he's in Candy Kingdom". We walked and went into the gates, only to see 'Snicker Doodle' on fire running to the lake, "He's not going to make it". Almost halfway he dropped and took his last breath, "Let's give him the introduction", I went over to the over done cookie person (Haha I had to) and watched his ghost start to form, "Hello Mr. Snicker Doodle, is it ok f I call you Snicker"? "Oh! Oh my glob a-am I d-dead"? "Just a little, so cause of death; fire obviously, suicide? No, you're not that kind of person to do that. Now I will send you to my father, he will take care of you from now on". I pulled my blade and slashed through the ghost and Kris squealed, "That was such a rush"! I raised my eyebrows and questioned, "How was it for you? You did nothing"? She smiled and whispered, "I liked the way he was squeamish". "Come on there's a new one"!

"Hey". I jumped from the voice behind me, "D-Dad, what are you doing here"? He flew close to me and inspected the situation, "What are you doing to this dead body"? I put my scythe behind my back and Kris tried to cover, "Hello you don't know me but I know you and I would love if you would sign my forehead". He pushed her aside, and came even closer, "I was just burying it". He raised his brow and squinted at me, "Why would you do that"? His dark tone caused shivers to travel down my spine, I couldn't go back yet, later is better than now, right? Kris looked like she wanted to rip his head in half. He towered over me in height, but I pulled my scythe out the front of me and pulled his hat off, "I'm doing my job, so relax". "You're visiting soon right"? I laughed softly, "Kinda, but Kris wont be happy". "Oh well". And he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Marshall's P.O.V:

I wandered the forest, looking for something to feed on, or at least to entertain myself. There were no signs of life except for the wind rustling the trees. I went into my shack of a house and slid over to the couch. My world was quiet and it was lonely. I rolled over in the air a few times until the door sounded a knock. A voice sounded through the wood and it made me smile, "Hey its Fionna open up"! I went over and opened the door, "Hey Fi". She threw a movie up and jumped up and down, "I got Heat Signature! Do you want to watch it"? I nodded and went into the kitchen; "I got popcorn for you guys". She followed me into the white room and tapped her chin, "Can you eat any colors other than red"? I shrugged, "Never tried it, but if I did it would be just weird". I slightly jumped when the microwave beeped, but I regained my composure and opened the warm device, "Well let's watch this movie"!

She fell asleep? It was dark so I left Fionna on the couch; I went outside to see if anything had happened or if someone died. I floated endlessly it seemed until I saw Hana's pale skin. I flew down and jostled her shoulders, "Boo! Did I get you"? She scowled and slowly smiled, "Maybe, but what are you doing up so late"? I snorted, "Hel-lo! Creature of the night, what did you think I was doing"? She nodded, but looked lost? And strangely it seemed she was scared that I was there, "Hey Hana are you ok"? A dark glow had been cast on her pale features, "Yeah I'm just going home". Her hands were shaking a little bit, but I brushed it off, "Here I'll go with you". She looked reluctant, "Are you sure"? I nodded and pulled her off the ground up to me. "Well then lead the way". She slowly crept in the wind towards a grassy, bare field, "You live in this field"? Her lips cracked into the first smile since I found her, but it still felt off. "No I live under the field". She pulled me to the ground, and pulled up a board on the ground, "This is my home".

She walked into the large space and frowned, "Hmm he's not here"? I raised my brow in confusion, "Who's not here"? She shook her head, "No one, I was just talking to myself". I just shrugged my shoulders, and looked around the room, "It's cozy here. I might just live here with you". She stiffened and softly laughed, "Sorry I already live with Kris". Oh my glob she has so many secrets! "Really, so where is this Kris"? "She's probably out feeding". Wait what? "She's like you, Vampire". I nodded and realization struck me like a knife, "What are you"! She flinched, and whispered. "Marshall I'm Hana-". "What are you? Not who". She sat down on her couch, and sighed, "Sit with me. It's time you know". I sat down close to her, and she sighed, heavily, "I am not 16. I'm a thousand and three. And I'm not on good terms with your mother, she hates what I am. Which is the next in line of the Death family". My mind felt as if it exploded, "W-What? You lied to me"? "Kinda no". I was sad, furious, betrayed, and by a death walker! "I need to be alone". "Mar-". "NO! _I need to be by myself_"! I climbed up the stairs and seethed, "You can't just drop the bomb like that"! She reached out to me, but I flew out of her grasp. My eyes burned a little, but flew until I found myself at my home. I grasped my chest, feeling excruciating pain.

I hadn't left my home for three days. I sat on my couch, coiled up in a blanked, my eye's puffy an red from lack of sleep, and a cup of fruit punch Kool-Aid shaking in my hand. "Are you ok Marshall"? I looked up at Fi and nodded, "Yeah, just tired". She looked unsure, but saw my irritation, "Well I'm going over to Hana's I'll see you later". My body stiffened from her name, "Ok see you later Fi". She nodded and shut the door behind her. I was alone, and it hurt. I wanted to see Hana too. But she was her, and my family would kill me if I became her friend. I rubbed the bite marks on my neck and groaned. I'm taking a shower and I'm going to hear her out. I stood up and realized it was day time, "Ugh I have to wear the hat".

I went to the patch of discolored grass, and picked up the board, "Go away Kris". I sighed, and went down the stairs. The sight on the couch horrified me, "Woah". Hana was sprawled out on the couch, with her eyes beat red, and her lips chapped. Snot was stricken down her nose, and her eyes sagged. "AH"! She flew under the blankets and sulked, "I'm s-sorry ok. I didn't mean to hurt you Marshall"! She was scared, and the way she lamented my name, made me feel bad. She stood up and looked angry now. I stepped close to her and leaned against the wall, "I'm sorry. I acted like a fool and it was not cool. Will you ever forgive me"? her features softened and her eyes widened, "Fine I forgive you, but there are some things you need to know. Like how I do not eat". At that moment I felt a wave of pressure being released from my shoulders.


End file.
